Un bonito despertar
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Un despertar en que ambos se tienen el uno al otro y... ¿alguien mas? ZoRo Disfruten


**Buenas traigo mi primer one-shot, y mi primer fic sobre one piece, espero os guste y recordar que los personajes propios de one piece no me perteneces, solo me pertenecen los creados por mi mente y las partes de la historia propias de mi imaginación, sin mas disfrutadlo.**

**Un bonito despertar**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los parpados le pesaban intento desperezarse poco a poco mientras intentaba no moverse demasiado, cuando consiguió fijar la vista no pudo mas que mostrar una amplia sonrisa al ver lo que ante ella se aparecía, ese cabello verde revoltoso ahí se encontraba su espadachín dormido como era costumbre, pero ahora de una forma que ella adoraba, en su compañía, se le veía tan calmado y tranquilo. Alzo una mano acariciando el rostro que tenia ante ella y en movimientos lentos se acerco para besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban y le atraían desde aquel momento hace años en los que los probo por primera vez.

Ante su gesto el peliverde no pudo mas que sonreír en una mueca feliz a la par que abría los ojos para mirar ante el aquellos profundos pozos azules en los que se hundía cada noche.

-Buenos días Robin.- Musito con cierta pereza el espadachín mientras posaba un brazo sobre la cintura de la morena atrayendola hacia el en un gesto cariñoso para besarla como ella antes había hecho con él, fue un beso cariños, tierno como pocos pensarían que Zoro seria capaz de darlos, pero que Robin si conocía bien y adoraba.

-Buenos días Zoro.- Contesto la morena con simpleza, cuantos tiempo había pasado desde que lo llamaba por su nombre, no lo recordaba, pero le encantaba escucharlo, era como tener un privilegio ante los demás, un privilegio que le otorgaba muchos mas junto a ese, como el de poder acompañarla en los sueños de cada noche, el velar por ella y satisfacerla en otros muchos sentidos.

Era tal el ensimismamiento que tenia el espadachín que no presto atención a los quejidos que poco a poco se escuchaban entre ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Que me aplastáis!- Se quejaba una tercera voz somnolienta entre ambos, mientras hacia gestos de molestia y pequeños pucheros.

Una sonrisa divertida se poso en los rostros de los dos jóvenes mientras miraban divertidos a la pequeña niña de cabellera verde que entre ellos se acurrucaba en el pecho de la morena y reculaba contra el estomago del espadachín para hacerse hueco entre ambos. -Aun es muy temprano.- Gruñía escondiendo su rostro en la camiseta de la morena en un intento de volver a encontrar el sueño. -Quiero dormir un poco mas.-

Pero ante sus quejas lo único que consiguió fue un ataque de cosquillas que acabaría por despertarla al completo mientras se revolvía por toda la cama.

-¡Papá! Ayuda... ayuda, dile que pare.- gritaba entre risas mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el mayor en muestra de socorro, pero media docena de brazos la acosaban por todos lados haciéndola revolverse por el poco espacio que tenia en la cama golpeando almohadas y en alguna ocasión a los otros dos.

Ante sus suplicas el peliverde no pudo mas que cogerla entre sus brazos para levantarla a la vez que el mismo se levantaba de la cama captando la atención de la morena, al solo llevar un pantalón de pijama dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo. Robin sonrió ante aquella escena era hermosa, su espadachín de forma tan atrayente, cargando a la pequeña niña que se escondía en su cuello buscando su protección.

-Venga, cámbiate y corre a desayunar.- Decía Zoro mientras bajaba a la pequeña mientras le daba un beso en la frente. La pequeña por su parte sonrió haciendo un gesto de afirmación y sin tarda se despojo del pijama colocándose un sencillo vestido veraniego y calzándose unas sandalias, para tras eso salir corriendo del lugar gritando.

-¡Tio Sanjiiiiii! ¡Desayunooooo!- Zoro y Robin sonrieron ante sus actos para reír mas cuando la voz del cocinero se escucho contestandola.

-Por supuesto Ronia-chan.- Hablaba meloso el cocinero. -Aquí tienes tu zumo un dulce.-

Zoro por su parte tras la distracción de la pequeña atención a la mayor que aun entre las sabanas parecía no desperezarse y se acurrucaba mas y mas contra la almohada, ante ese gesto el peliverde se acerco a ella con lentitud para caer tumbado a su lado y atraerla hacia si obligandola a acurrucarse contra el durante un largo rato en lo que ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro hasta el punto de que quedaron de nuevo dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros que mostraba la tranquilidad que desde hace años ya disfrutaban en esa tripulación.

**Hasta aquí el Fic espero os haya gustado y ya sabéis para cualquier cosa un comentario o un mensaje a mi correo saludos!**

**By: Eriel Arquirack**


End file.
